criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Additional Investigation
In every single case after the killer is arrested, you must complete a chapter called Additional Investigation to unlock the next case. In this chapter, you must help three suspects (except the first two cases) and they will give you three different rewards. Case #1: The Death of Rosa Wolf Case #2: Corpse in a Garden Case #3: The Grim Butcher Case #4: The Dockyard Killer Case #5: A Russian Case Case #6: Good Cop Dead Cop Case #7: Death by Crucifixion Case #8: Beautiful No More Case #9: Burned to the Bone Case #10: Under the Knife Case #11: Into the Vipers' Nest Case #12: Blood on the Trading Floor Case #13: Bomb Alert on Grimsborough Case #14: Fashion Victim Case #15: Family Blood Case #16: The Kiss of Death Case #17: The Last Supper Case #18: In the Dead of Night Case #19: Innocence Lost Case #20: A Deadly Game Case #21: The Secret Experiments Case #22: To Die or Not to Die Case #23: The Final Journey Case #24: Anatomy of a Murder Case #25: The Ghost of Grimsborough Case #26: The Summoning Case #27: The Lake's Bride Case #28: The Haunting of Elm Manor Case #29: No Smoke Without Fire Case #30: The Wollcrafts' Creature Case #31: Dog Eat Dog Case #32: Murder on Campus Case #33: Killing Me Softly Case #34: Dead Man Running Case #35: At the End of the Rope Case #36: The Devil's Playground Case #37: The Reaper and the Geek Case #38: Spring Break Massacre Case #39: Marked for Death Case #40: An Elementary Murder Case #41: The Rorschach Reaper Case #42: Blood and Glory Free Clothes In every Additional Investigation (except for Cases #1 and #2), one of the suspects gives you clothes, accessories or hats for free. Note: '''Most rewards are different depending on the player's gender. For instance, in Case #10, Joshua Kempe's Fashion Hairstyle has 2 versions, if the player's a male, the player will get the male version and if the player's a female, the player will get the female version. We have included both versions of the clothes on this page. If there are no separate pictures, it means the reward is the same for everyone. '''More information: if you change your character's gender, your existing rewards won't change for those of the opposite gender, and you won't be able to use them. So if you plan the change, don't put it off; also, don't try to change the gender temporarily in order to get a reward you like more, as it will be unusable when you switch back. Trivia *Ginger, Rachel Priest, Gertrude Piccadilly and Irma Anderson are the only suspects who give you the same reward (burger) in their two appearances in the Additional Investigation. *Chad Baker is the only suspect where he will give free clothes in all of his appeareances in the Additional Investigation. *Caroline Fitzgerald is the only suspects where she will give 18,000 coins in her two appearances in the Additional Investigation. *Kevin Parker, Luke Harris and Janice Mills are the only suspects where you will help them by examining an item before investigating a scene. Gallery Chapter 2 (Additional Investigation).jpg Chapter 3 (Additional Investigation).jpg Chapter 4.jpg Chapter 4 CS.jpg Chapter 4 C5.jpg cover4.jpg cover4 7.jpg cover4 8.jpg cover4 9.jpg cover4 10.jpg cover4 11.jpg cover4 12.jpg cover4 13.jpg cover4 14.jpg cover4 15.jpg cover4 1.jpg cover4 17.jpg 18.jpg FC 19.jpg FC 20.jpg FC 21.jpg HC 22.jpg HC 23.jpg HC 24.jpg HC 25.jpg HC 26.jpg HC 27.jpg Category:Pages